lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
A Tale of Bastardization
A Tale of Bastardization is the second episode of Saga of Skylof. Synopsis The episode opens with Chocolate eyeing his new crown, depressed. Conan and Chombo attempt to lighten the mood. Cleopatra appears with a green plant. Chocolate claims that he doesn't wish to attack the Lawnette, with Cleopatra claiming that her plant can cure his depression. After eating it, Chocolate's eyes glow red and he commands the Crats to assault the Lawnette Temple and avenge his parents. The next scene opens Lash and Lycon walk down the temple stairs, with Lycon telling Lash the Tale of Evolution, who whines about it being dull. Lycon ignores him and tells the story: 116,2019 years ago, the creatures of Skylof were very advanced. Then, the land was mystically charmed with Nether, causing Mount Falburg to rise and supply Nether to the realm. The animals that drank it and became intelligent. However, some animals did not consume the Nether and preffered to stay pristine. They faded from the land, and some even claim they never existed. After the story ends, Lycon hands out frozen Nether to all of the villages, outside of the Crats. Lycon then unveils an ultra rare, ultra powerful variation of Nether; the golden Nether. Each of the creatures wish for it to be theirs, with Lycon claiming that they must fight for the golden Nether. Lash ends up being the winner, even after Wolf uses unapproved weaponry against him. As Lash knocks Wolf off, he plunges gets his chest-hair shaved off by the buzz-saws on his Speeder, mortifying him. Just as Lash is about to be awarded with the golden Nether, Crats emerges, challenging Lash to a Speeder battle. Lash refuses, as the rules state that if anyone is late, they will be disqualified. Crats then says that he will find someone who will, then charges Emerald, sword in hand. Lash is furious and jumps on his Speeder, with Crats leading him into a decaying woodland. After having a duel (which Crats wins), Emerald and Gale arrive and stop Chocolate from killing Lash. Chocolate then runs off to get avail from the Walmasps in eradicating the Lawnettes. Wolf makes a deal with Chocolate to band together to destroy the Lawnettes' empire. Chocolate then informs him that the Reiges are also helping, as they had been paid with the riches of the Crats. Lash, lost in the woods, is assaulted by Chocolate, who eventually overpowers Lash and drowns him. The scene cuts back to the attack on the Lawnette Temple, where Lycon summons the Emiens and Grupards. They arrive, but the Crats, Reiges, and Walmasps still win, destroying most of the temples. The scene cuts to Chocolate approaching Cleopatra, asking her how the battle went. She replies that their faction won and asks if he killed Lash. By then, the magical weed wears off and Chocolate realize that he did something bad. Chocolate, about to go back and save him, is tranquilized by a dart gun, and force-fed more weeds. The, the scene cuts to Lash's body, floating in the canal. A hand grabs his cape and rescues him. He is given CPR, and discovers himself, revived by the Lawnette of Past. The scene returns to the battle as Lash is lead home by the Lawnette of Past. Chocolate returns, and attacks the Lawnettes. The Lawnette of Past bites Chocolate until the frozen Nether comes out of his armor, which Lash takes. Chocolate attacks Lash, but is defeated and given the choice of either surrender, or death. The episode ends with Chocolate's forces, almost about to destroy the main Lawnette temple, going back, and the Lawnette of Past guiding Lash back home, before disappearing. Category:TV show episodes Category:Saga of Skylof Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Saga of Skylof Episodes Category:2019 Category:January